Burn the flame
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Una pequeña llama para iluminar una vida. Mención de Asch x Luke [No Explícito]


Tales of the abyss y sus personajes pertenecen a Namco Bandai.

Más notas al final.

* * *

Burn the flame

By Zahaki

Luke como cualquier persona que había vivido poco, tendía a dejar su imaginación volar.

Imaginaba, por supuesto, que Keterburg estaría tan frío como de costumbre, que el casino estaría atestado de personas con vistosas vestimentas sin que a él le pareciera particularmente atractiva alguna de ellas, que las luces nocturnas de la ciudad darían una vista agradable haciendo brillar el aterciopelado manto y que habría muchas parejitas paseando por sus cobijas de nieve de arriba abajo. Imaginaba a su vez, que el parque tendría más figuras esculpidas por los niños oriundos y foráneos. También imaginaba -sin lugar a dudas- que oscurecería más pronto de lo que él consideraría habitual y que la baja temperatura le obligaría a buscar refugio en los apreciados brazos del calor.

Dadas las circunstancias, no era como si tuviese demasiadas opciones, pues en esta ocasión se limitó a venir sólo como embajador para dar parte a Nephry de algunos asuntos de la corte y cuya respuesta debía entregar con presteza a su tío Ingobert, mas esto no impidió que la amable alcaldesa tuviera el detalle de pagar por todo su hospedaje en la más lujosa habitación del hotel, el cual venía con el baño en sus calientes termas incluido.

Luke, para los efectos de las realidades que le abofetearon la cara los últimos meses, había madurado lo suficiente como para aceptar humildemente el ofrecimiento sin exponer la ansiedad que sus deseos por volver a La Ciudad de la Luz le producía al sentirse tan solitario, pues bien conocido era que no estaba precisamente habituado a prácticamente cruzar el continente en un reducido grupo conformado únicamente por un cheagle y él. Así que rendido a posponer su viaje de retorno hasta al menos el día siguiente, optó por volver al hotel lo más pronto que sus asuntos diplomáticos le permitieron.

El clima, como había pronosticado, descendió drásticamente provocando que el rostro le doliera a causa de las corrientes frías que le paralizaban, por lo que un calentamiento corporal, no sólo era provocativo sino sumamente necesario a un cuerpo habituado a la calidez de Baticul. Con toalla en la cabeza y ropa ligera -no muy digna de un embajador cabía destacar-, descendió al piso inferior dejando a la _Cosa_ agazapada entre sus sábanas. La pobre criatura no había hecho más que estar entre sus ropas en búsqueda de calor olvidándose por completo de recordarle su presencia con su vocecilla tintineante y mucho más preocupado por no congelarse que por destacar la lindura que Tear decía que tenía y él aún no le veía. Mieu sin vocalizarlo, demostró requerir un descanso y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tenerlo apenas se hallaron en la intimidad de la habitación.

El vapor que expedía el sagrado lugar le roció el rostro como un bálsamo.

Luke hizo un gesto de agrado al sentir que su rostro recuperaba su elasticidad y se le calentaba la sangre, circulando errática por su organismo. Procedió a deshacerse de sus escasas prendas y reajustar la -inolvidable- toalla alrededor de su cabeza antes de dirigirse al centro del lugar.

El vapor se hizo denso y Luke, someramente, concibió la posibilidad de dormir ahí, pero luego recordó un escalofriante comentario de Jade, el cual ayudó a que terminara enviando al exilio la idea de inmediato. Lo que vagamente recordaba era sobre alguien de floja nariz de su infancia, descripción que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

El pelirrojo sacudió la corta melena que aún era sostenida por la toalla de su cabeza y decidió entrar a las cálidas aguas, sumergiéndose una vez logró encontrar el equilibrio dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se relajó como si suspirase antes de que su boca expulsara el gustoso jadeo. Percatándose apenas de que estaba solo, decidió colocarse en una posición más cómoda contra los bordes y ahora que estaba en eso, se permitió echarse y sacar los brazos alrededor para apoyarse lo mejor posible.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar la puerta a su espalda cerrarse y fue inevitable el gesto de fastidio que se instaló en sus facciones, pues la verdad era que la soledad le venía muy bien en ese momento. Se acomodó de nuevo, ocultándose de la persona que fuese a ocupar el lugar. El vapor era algo denso y bien formaba una cortina para hacerse la idea de continuar en gustosa soledad, si tanto él como el recién llegado se enfocaban en sí mismos, podrían disfrutar del baño caliente sin reparar en lo absoluto en el otro.

Luke se sumergió esta vez, metiendo los brazos en el agua y sacando apenas la cabeza dejando un espacio poco prudente sobre sus labios y su nariz. Y aunque había estado conforme con su acuerdo unilateral, decidiendo no reparar en el otro, no pudo evitar atender al ruido que se extendía desde la habitación contigua. Un sonido metálico hacía eco, hebillas se desabrochaban y chocaban entre sí; sin reparar en lo absoluto que, de hecho, tanta parafernalia para el simple acto de desvestirse indicaba que no era un personaje cualquiera. El recién llegado estaba tardándose más de lo normal para el gusto del joven embajador que finalmente tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo del necesario en el acto de no prestarle atención.

El ruido de las hebillas y ropas cesó al fin, y para cuando la cortina que separaba ambos espacios fue removida, Luke hizo una exclamación que le hizo tragar una gran bocanada de agua casi ahogándole estúpidamente en el proceso.

—¿Réplica? —preguntó con incredulidad una figura que, si bien parecía una alucinación por la ausencia de la indumentaria religiosa, demostró ser tan real como la sensación de su garganta siendo desgarrada a fuerza de un ridículo exceso de tos. A Asch, obviamente, no le podía importar menos eso y fue al punto que medianamente pudiera llegar a interesarle de Luke— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sin dejar de lado la sempiterna irritación que imprimía en su voz Asch, había dejado filtrar algo de su sorpresa.

Si Luke no hubiera estado tan preocupado por alcanzar oxígeno desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, tal vez hubiera tenido oportunidad de rebotar la pregunta o incluso arrebartarle el oro del pódium al ser el primero en hacerla.

¡Él era el que necesitaba una respuesta!

¡¿Por qué diablos el asocial de "El Sanguinario" venía a mostrar las narices en un Spa y cinco estrellas?! ¿Siquiera podía permitirse semejantes lujos? ¡¿Y desde cuándo le importaban los lujos?! No, no. La pregunta más importante sin duda era: ¡¿Acaso podía poner su cuello en mayor riesgo que quedándose a solas con el Dios General y completamente desprotegido?!

Tal y como esperaba, Asch no contaba con la paciencia natural de alguien que está frente a quien lucha contra el ardor de una garganta lastimada por agua el caliente y comenzó a mover frenéticamente su pie en las baldosas en la tácita exigencia de una respuesta, sin molestarse siquiera por verificar su estado.

—No lo sé, Asch —respondió sin estar del todo recuperado, haciendo evidente la incomodidad por las aspereza en su voz—. ¿No te parece que estoy tomando un baño como todos los que vienen a las aguas termales?

Asch, enarcando una ceja y por supuesto, sin abandonar su molestia aunque con una mezcla de fastidio, respondió:

—Obviamente no preguntaba lo evidente.

Luke ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de contestar.

Llevaban meses sin verse. Luke estaba infinitamente incómodo tras todo lo ocurrido y a esas alturas seguía sin saber cómo enfrentar a Asch tras seguir ocupando campantemente un lugar que no le correspondía y que había intentado regresar a su legítimo dueño con la simple y pura pretensión de querer hacer lo correcto. No era necesario mencionar que el destinatario de sus buenas intenciones declinó en cada ocasión, elevando, sin que él pudiera comprenderlo, los niveles de ira.

Luke ocupaba un lugar en la corte que demandaba una gran responsabilidad y criterio, y para sus allegados no era un secreto que el cargo, en ciertos aspectos, le quedaba algo grande, y aunque le era muy difícil de sobrellevar a causa de una deficiente educación en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, nunca utilizó la desventaja de su inmadurez para justificar sus deficiencias. No obstante, tenía la certeza de que Asch desempeñaría un papel mucho mejor que el suyo y los resultados serían infinitamente más satisfactorios.

Pero, por algún motivo ajeno al entendimiento colectivo, no sólo el suyo, insistía en vagar por el mundo en actividades que lo dejaba ahogado en inquietudes e incertidumbres difíciles de procesar con cada partida. Lo que más podía recordar Luke de sus encuentros era su espalda alejándose en dirección contraria a la que tomaría o simplemente alejándose de su foco de acción, y ya sea por gusto o necesidad del otro, lo dejaba siempre en una yerma sensación parecida al abandono que alguna vez experimentó de sus compañeros de viaje.

Hizo el amago de abrir la boca al ver a su homólogo acomodarse en el extremo opuesto, el cual daba la casualidad de estar estratégicamente más alejado de donde se encontraba, dejando muy en claro sus nulos deseos por entablar conversación con él.

—No me interesan cuáles son tus asuntos, Desecho —dijo Asch al sentir la mirada insistente.

Luke hizo un fruncimiento leve.

—No fue lo que me pareció hace un momento —rebatió por acto reflejo, casi queriendo golpearse por no controlar su lengua a tiempo.

Asch hizo un gesto, pero pareció más interesado en buscar una postura cómoda, cosa que pese a ser tan natural, parecía resultarle enormemente difícil. Luke, siendo infinitamente curioso al punto de suicida cuando se trataba de su original, decidió acercarse a comprobar haciendo caso omiso a un gruñido bajo que el otro le dedicó en clara advertencia.

—¿Estás herido?

—Como si fuera un inútil co…

El gesto de El Sanguinario fue suficiente para delatar que no estaba del todo bien. Asch reprimió cualquier expresión de dolor con un apretón de dientes tan fuerte que de moverlos, Luke podría asegurar que los escucharía crujir entre sí. La mirada de advertencia no detuvo a Luke, quien se acercó por completo haciendo evidente su preocupación, si tenía una lesión que lo hiciera quedar a la mitad de una de las numerosas ofensas que le ofrecía casi con esmero, entonces no era algo que pudiese ignorar, de eso estaba seguro.

—Este inútil puede hacer algo tan sencillo como ayudar —terminó esperando que aquello pudiera abrirle una brecha que le dejara inspeccionar sin temor a perder una mano en el intento.

Asch hizo una mueca despectiva en medio de su queja, pero por algún motivo ajeno al entendimiento de Luke, no la verbalizó. Conociendo su innato gusto por no dejar pasar ni una sola oportunidad para insultarlo, le estaba resultando sencillamente hilarante que algo lo aquejara tanto como para reducir un setenta por ciento la media estándar de humillaciones personalizadas que en cada encuentro le dedicaba.

—Podríamos buscar a un séptimo fonista —sugirió—. Estoy seguro que Nephry podría enviarnos uno para que te revise o incluso un doctor si no hay opción.

—Sólo necesito algo de descanso. Deja de meterte donde no te han llamado.

Luke quiso insistir, pero Asch le detuvo poniéndose de pie, ahogando su discurso conciliatorio con sólo su imponente porte aunque ambos ostentaran la misma estatura. Echó un vistazo mal disimulado, sin embargo a simple vista no halló nada en su contraparte que le diera luces del porqué de su malestar. La mirada esmeralda se endureció, empequeñeciéndole en el lugar.

—No creas que puedes ayudar con sólo querer.

Luke pasó saliva con dificultad.

No era como si los acontecimientos pasados no le hubieran abofeteado numerosas veces ese hecho. En muchas ocasiones la simple intención de querer ayudar no fue suficiente, pero hubo otras tantas en las que una simple palmadita en la cabeza y un apretón de hombros podía consolar a los que se vieron envueltos en el desastre que había ocasionado. Quizá, compensando su escaso conocimiento del funcionamiento del mundo, se había vuelto inesperadamente más perceptivo a ciertas necesidades.

Asch, por su parte, era una persona a la que era difícil llegar, por lo que si quería simplemente confortarlo probablemente perdería un brazo antes de siquiera rozarlo, y aunque sintiera una profunda deuda con él por seguir ocupando su lugar, no estaba particularmente interesado en el dolor como para arriesgarse a tanto.

El Dios General hizo al fin un movimiento tras creer concluida su labor de intimidación.

Perderlo de vista quien sabe por cuántos meses o incluso la idea de que esa pudiera ser la última vez que lo vería, le hizo tomar una osada iniciativa.

—¡Quédate conmigo!

Asch se paralizó en el trayecto a la salida y girándose con una lentitud casi desesperante sólo atinó a preguntar un profundo "¿Qué?".

Tarde descubrió Luke que su propuesta pudo haberse escuchado un _poco confusa_, por lo que se apresuró en aclarar el posible malentendido.

—Quiero decir, si sólo necesitas un descanso, tengo la mejor habitación de todas como para eso. Apuesto a que es mejor que esos incómodos sillones del Albiore.

Asch hizo un bufido y salió, sin embargo se tomó la inesperada amabilidad de contestar.

—No es necesario.

Luke le siguió al cuarto en el que habían colocado sus pertenencias e insistió sin mucho éxito y para cuando Asch estaba vestido, se dispuso a ignorarlo pasando frente a él.

Al no detectar las intenciones asesinas dignas de la ocasión, se atrevió a presionar un poco más.

—No entiendo a qué le temes —murmuró. Asch le observó con la irritación renovada—. Digo, no es como si se te fuera a pegar "lo inútil" por dormir en mi habitación.

.

Tras ser sugestionado por un argumento tan infantil, Asch ingresó a la habitación con paso lento pero pisadas firmes y se detuvo justo en el medio sin atreverse a hacer el primer movimiento, quizá un poco contrariado por la novedad. Luke ni se molestó en pensar en la actitud reservada del otro y simplemente arrojó el paño, el cual al abandonar su cabeza, descansó en su hombro todo el trayendo de regreso, hacia algún punto incierto sin preocuparse demasiado por ello.

Asch permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar y Luke atinó a sonreír con un nerviosismo que exasperó al otro y le obligó a tomar la iniciativa.

—Tomaré la cama.

—¿Eh? — Luke reaccionó varios segundos después— ¿Y dónde dormiré yo?

—En el mueble, en el piso, en el pasillo, en la calle. La verdad no me importa.

Luke tardó algunos segundos más en reaccionar a lo último, asimilando la hilaridad de aquel discurso.

—¡Pero es mi habitación!

Asch ya había retirado su arma y desabrochado la seguridad que mantenía en su lugar el tabardo con el emblema de la Orden al responder.

—Me la diste.

—¡Para compartir! —Refutó casi aturdido por la facilidad con la que Asch desplazaba su amabilidad— La cama es grande.

—Ni hablar —sentenció Asch entreviendo la ridícula propuesta y, dejándose caer en la cama, se acomodó en el centro con total desfachatez.

En algún lugar de la habitación, Mieu murmuró algunas incoherencias antes de volver a suspirar con suavidad. El ruido fue incapaz de sacarlo del profundo sueño en el que se había sumido.

Luke, aún en el sitio, se dirigió a la cama a recuperar el lugar que había concluido que le correspondía –o al menos una parte de él, ya que la otra la había ofrecido-. Rodeó el lecho, mientras el otro le dirigía una mirada punzante que le erizó la espalda, pero al final, sea por capricho o simple fastidio al ver que no intimidaría a Luke al punto en el que le hiciera desistir, se orilló casi a regañadientes.

—Si me tocas, mueres.

Antes de que al otro se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión, fue en alegre silencio tras apagar las piedras fónicas que mantenían el espacio tenuemente iluminado. Asch resopló y Luke se acomodó notando que su acompañante había retenido la única sábana, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. No era como si quisiera tentar su suerte, pero dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir toda una noche sin cobijarse.

Se acercó intentando halar tan siquiera un extremo con el que pudiera protegerse, pero Asch se giró hastiado.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—Te-tengo frío —tartamudeó por la sorpresa al verse descubierto—. Oh, vamos, Asch. Alcanza para los dos.

—¿Te callarás de una jodida vez?

Luke asintió con rapidez y ahogó un sonido de satisfacción al sentirse cómodamente cobijado por lo que no tardó demasiado tiempo en dormirse profundamente a diferencia de Asch, para quien dormir una noche completa era un idilio del cual parecía ya no ser merecedor desde hacía demasiadas lunas como para siquiera recordar.

No obstante, fue capaz de degustar unas horas de sueño como hacía mucho no lo hacía pese a que en ciertas ocasiones despertaba al sentir la proximidad de su réplica. Contuvo un sonido de desaprobación, no obstante se sintió incapaz de arrojarlo fuera de la cama como hubiera dictado su costumbre de empujarlo tan lejos como le fuese posible. Luke le transmitió una sensación de remembranza que le fue imposible despreciar, la comodidad con la que su cuerpo se amoldaba a la figura desvergonzada que se aprisionaba contra su costado fue admitida por sus sentidos de buena gana. Asch desistió y, se encontró, inesperadamente cómodo con la tranquilidad que el sitio le brindaba y el confortante abrazo acompañado de una cálida respiración que acariciaba su torso expuesto.

Asch meditó en los espacios de tiempo en los que el sueño levantaba momentáneamente su hechizo, despertándose por instantes que, ajeno a su hábito, estaban siendo lo suficientemente breves como para desistir de la idea de apartar el calor que la réplica con su cercanía le brindaba.

No tuvo el ánimo pero tampoco el deseo de renunciar también a eso.

Llenó sus pulmones, sintiendo la frescura usual del keterburgiano clima en contraste con el suave aroma de Luke y sintió una calma que calentó su aletargado espíritu. Quiso reprimir los impulsos, pero cediendo a las humanas necesidades del que ha sido, contra voluntad, desplazado, apretó a Luke contra sí.

Luke se quejó somnoliento, reparando apenas en aquella extraña pero agradable posición que sería incapaz de rechazar.

—¿Asch…? —Murmuró— ¿Tienes frío?

—Cállate —gruñó de manera apenas audible.

Luke no sintió la amenaza en sus palabras sino por el contrario, un ruego taciturno que no tenía objeciones al corresponder de manera gustosa.

—No seas tímido, deja que te caliente.

Y envolvió el cuello del General entre sus brazos, haciendo de su pecho un acopio para su rostro descompuesto por el asombro.

Asch se sintió abrumado, embriagado, ante el contacto.

La piel le hormigueó y el cosquilleo pululó de manera ascendente por toda su espina, resquebrajando su sistema respiratorio y alterando el fluido de su sangre en torrentes ansiosos que colisionaban en su avance por las venas. Los dedos de Luke pasaban una y otra vez entre sus cabellos sin dificultad ante la inexistencia de nudos que obstaculizaran su recorrido y Asch se supo doblegado, aunque sus labios entreabiertos y sofocando los sonidos de gusto que pugnaban por escapar, jamás pronunciaron una sola confesión al respecto.

Las caricias se extendieron aún después de que Asch encontrara un plácido descanso, ajeno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a los pesares que el nombre acogido había traído consigo.

Entre las cenizas de sí mismo, descubrió algunas brasas crepitando una emoción añorada hasta que el alba atravesó sus pestañas.

* * *

Bueno, esta idea es algo antigua y surgió de dos lugares: El primero de uno de los prompts de una de las muchas tablas que intenté llenar y como siempre, fallé y el segundo de un rol con mi Luke que se planificó pero no se llevó a cabo, así que la idea quedó por ahí, no sé, unos cuatro años haciendo moho hasta que hace un par de días me decidí a terminarla.

Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que consideraran: Abyss lo jugué por última vez, creo que en el 2014 y luego de él han sido lapsos de tiempo que el único contacto que tenía con el fandom era uno que otro fic (muy escasos por cierto), uno que otro rol (sin terminar ninguno de ellos) y mis adorados dous (los cuales me dan unos 2k de VIT cada vez que los admiro); por ende, es posible que hayan encontrado detalles que no vayan muy bien adaptados a la historia. Mi memoria en este punto es bastante difusa y confieso que algunos datos tuve que googlearlos porque como dije, no recordaba ciertos detalles.

Aun así, sigo amando esta historia con el alma, sigue siendo mi segundo juego preferido, y de poder, en este momento lo estuviera jugando por una 4ta vez.

En fin, este fic es sencillo, pero siempre me puede ese aspecto de Asch vulnerable, siendo mi personaje favorito insisto en abrazarlo mediante Luke.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
